Un mago lo hizo
by Crisis existencial a las 4 AM
Summary: Imaginemos que por magia antigua e indescriptible todos en Westeros hubieran podido ver sus destinos después de ganar la batalla contra el rey de la noche.


**No creo superar en un buen tiempo el final de GOT. Fueron muchos años y muchas camisas compradas por internet, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de escribir lo que se me pegue la gana para aliviar mi alma de tanto dolor.**

**Esta historia no tiene mucho sentido, pero para ser sinceros, las últimas temporadas tampoco lo tuvieron (Opinión personal).**

"**Un mago lo hizo"**

¿Creen en las segundas oportunidades?

Imaginemos que por magia antigua e indescriptible todos en Westeros hubieran podido ver sus destinos. Llegando el alba y con el rey de la noche derrotado, los sobrevivientes tuvieron una visión de lo que sería de ellos terminando la guerra. Fue un fenómeno tan vivido que pocos se atrevieron a dudar de su veracidad y entonces cada uno debió enfrentar a su modo la maldición de saber.

Nadie mencionó nada mientras quemaban a los muertos, pero la sonrisa satisfecha de Sansa delató su buena fortuna para antes del almuerzo.

Bran se mantuvo impasible en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en la nada y al igual que Sansa, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque apenas podía notarse.

Arya perdió el apetito cuando no supo a cuál de las dos reinas matar mientras se le escapaba la motivación de ir al desembarco del rey. Entonces consideró seriamente la posibilidad de adelantar su viaje por la zona inexplorada del mundo.

Sandor Clegane se mantuvo satisfecho por lograr matar a su hermano, aun si eso le costaba la vida, así que bebió y maldijo por el resto del día.

Cersei tuvo un ataque de rabia desde la fortaleza roja, que culmino en un llanto silencioso, amargo. Con una mano agarro el bulto apenas perceptible en su vientre y con la otra llenó hasta el tope la primera copa del día.

Euron Greyjoy rió con histeria gran parte de la mañana, mientras se burlaba del pánico en la reina aun regente. Locura colectiva, lo llamó, agregando que lo había vivido con su tripulación unas cuantas veces en alta mar. Cersei, completamente convencida de la inutilidad de seguir soportándolo, le ordeno a la montaña que aplastara la cabeza del pirata antes del anochecer.

Jaime partió inmediatamente hacia el desembarco del rey, ignorando las suplicas de prudencia por parte de su hermano menor y la recién nombrada caballero Brienne de Tarth. Tenía la firme intención de convencer a su hermana de que aun era posible una nueva vida en Pentos para formar otra familia y morir abrazos, de viejos, muchos años después en lugar de lapidados por los escombros antes de terminar el mes.

Brienne vio partir al hombre que amaba, consciente de que jamás volvería a verlo. Le esperaba un futuro brillante en el nuevo reino, pero fue agridulce en ese momento. Una parte de ella aun esperaba que diera la vuelta y se quedara a su lado.

Tormund, con la competencia lejos y sin tener mucho que perder, le confeso directamente todo lo que su corazón salvaje tenia para ofrecerle a la mujer grande y juró ver una chispa de simpatía en medio del silencio incómodo.

Gusano Gris contuvo la respiración hasta que las ganas de matar a la mitad de las personas presentes lograron volverse soportable. Sin una orden directa de su reina, era imposible darle la justicia que tanto merecía.

Missandei tomó con fuerza la mano de Gusano Gris para calmarlo y le propuso ir a la Isla de Naath lo más pronto posible. Si el destino de su reina Daenerys Targaryen de la Tormenta, la que no arde, rompedora de cadenas, madre de dragones, Khaleesi de los Dothraki, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino ya estaba decidido, si no había nada que estuviera en sus manos para salvarla, ¿Cuál era la razón de quedarse?

Varys se mantuvo pálido y serio las primeras horas. Para la tarde, sin embargo, cuando Tyrion dejó de esconderse de él, se permitió adoptar una postura de fanfarronería por haber tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Decidido a no guardar ese rencor, se regodeo por un tiempo, compensando los chistes de eunucos y luego perdió su humor de golpe cuando se topó con la madre de dragones antes de la cena.

Tyrion tuvo que embriagarse desde la mañana para procesarlo todo. Cuando vio a su hermano decidido a partir, corrió para despedirse de él una última vez… de nuevo. Evitó ver directamente a la reina a quien había jurado lealtad incondicional y cuando ya no pudo escapar de Varys, recordó que esa misma mujer había quemado el desembarco del rey con cientos de miles de vidas inocentes cautivas. Como mano del rey Bran haría muchas cosas buenas, pero jamás podría devolverles la vida a esas personas ni tampoco sería capaz de recuperar a su familia.

La peor parte, por supuesto, se la llevaron Jon y Daenerys. Un silencio incomodo se mantuvo entre ambos por días, formando una barrera de tensión destinada a romperse con la primera palabra. Jon finalmente dio el primer paso con una disculpa repentina cuando la encontró sola. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera estado guardando aquello por años enteros.

Dany quiso mantenerse estoica, implacable, y dar la orden para que lo sacaran de su vista, pero al ver que aquel hombre parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar o morirse ahí mismo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que compadecerlo.

Como respuesta, ella le pregunta con amargura si al menos había logrado ser un buen rey después de asesinarla, para saber que tanto había valido la pena para él.

Jon confesó entonces que prefirió pasar el resto de sus días portando el negro de la guardia que pelear su reclamo como legítimo heredero del trono, y todavía tuvo el descaro de repetir nuevamente que ella siempre sería su única reina.

Entonces la madre de dragones creyó que también lloraría en cualquier momento.

Debería estar furiosa con justas razones. Quiere dar la orden de ejecutarlo por una traición que aun no comete, hacer que sus dragones quemen Winterfell hasta los cimientos, con todos dentro y luego volar directamente a tomar lo que le pertenece por nacimiento. Ella en verdad quiere hacer todo eso, pero…

"Ningún reino vale tanto sufrimiento" Daenerys menciona, segura de que ahora la domina un tipo de locura diferente. Esa es la única explicación para poder mencionar aquello "La guerra, el trono… nada de eso importa si va a destruirnos" hace una pausa, y nota que Jon está demasiado cerca. No dice ni una palabra, pero hay algo en sus ojos que le da el valor para seguir "Si aún me amas…" Jon ni siquiera la deja continuar porque la besa con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos, sin intención alguna de dejarla ir. A pesar del parentesco, a pesar de lo que ella puede llegar a ser, la ama tanto que todo carece de importancia alguna. Incluso ese final.

Y esta vez ningún cuchillo atraviesa su corazón.

**Si hay faltas de ortografía me disculpo. Como defensa puedo decir que estoy bastante ebria. **


End file.
